1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new and improved raised pedestrian safety barrier adapted to supplement an existing curb structure between a roadway and an adjoining pedestrian walkway. The safety barrier features a low profile and an outer sidewall facing toward the road which angles outwardly from the barrier base so as to reduce ramp and roll tendencies of vehicles impacting on the barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is standard practice today to provide a curb structure alongside a roadway to facilitate drainage and provide a roadway limitation so that traffic is encouraged to remain within the roadway limits. Modern curbs are normally about 6" in height and present either a rounded or roughly rectangular shape to provide a modest step-like structure which allows pedestrians to easily step down into the roadway and cross at a crosswalk or perform a similar operation.
Unfortunately, modern curbs afford little actual protection to pedestrians in a walkway adjoining a roadway. This fact is particularly emphasized in urban areas when construction occurs in the roadway area. Often, barriers are erected between the pedestrian and roadway areas in the form of plywood structures which house the walkways.
However, these structures also provide little actual protection from roadway traffic.
Accordingly, a need persists for a more substantial pedestrian safety barrier which can reduce the risks of adjoining roadway traffic.